


Doctors Not Only Heal Physical Wounds

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Doctor AU, Doctor Phil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Flirting, M/M, doctor dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dr. Dan Howell, the dreamiest doctor of the hospital is charming, attractive and has a motorbike, all Dr. Phil Lester wanted in a a partner. After a big scare makes them both connect as more than co-workers, how will they manage to develop their new friendship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> warnings: deals with some minor illneses, stages of grieving, mentions of death (no character deaths so don’t worry)
> 
> authors note: i actually don’t have any knowledge of medical treatments, so it is more than probable that they are not accurate. i’m sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Hello Dr. Lester, how was your weekend?” Nurse Wells asked him with a smile as she saw him approach the changing rooms and lockers where they changed into their work outfits.

“Hello Nurse Wells, it was okay. Chatted with a few family members… Yours?” Dr. Phil Lester asked her back, unbottoning his shirt so he could change.

“Oh, it was fine too, Mike and I went to that new sushi restaurant and…” she didn’t get to finish her story when another male voice interrupted them.

“Hello Dr. Lester, Nurse Wells, nice to see you, good weekend?” said happily Dr. Dan Howell, as he unlocked his locker to put his motorcycle helmet inside.

Apparently Dan Howell was one of the dreamiest doctors that had worked at the hospital, and almost all the workers had a crush on him. One of them being Dr. Phil Lester. They both worked as paediatricians and they had both formed a nice professional relationship and that was it.

When he first started working and saw Dan for the first time he thought he was attractive, the kind of boy that makes you almost faint from his looks, but when he saw more of his personality he couldn’t help but to develop a crush on him. Oh, and he also had a motorbike which added like 100 points to the ‘hot factor’. He wouldn’t mind going on a ride on that motorbike while gripping Dan by the waist…

Yes, Phil Lester had a crush on Dan Howell but he knew he couldn’t do much about it because he knew that Dan would never date someone like Phil. He always asked him about his life, what made him become a doctor etcetera, but Dan never asked back, so Phil knew he wasn’t interested in him.  

But all the other workers had another mindset. There was a rumor going around all the other nurses and doctors. More that one had noticed the obvious 'love eyes’ that Lester made to Howell when he wasn’t looking or how fondly Dan looked at Phil when he explained detailed diagnoses to parents.

“Yeah it- it was good” Phil nervously replied, aware of Dan’s presence now and also trying to change as soon as possible so Dan couldn’t look at his pale chest.

“I’m glad you had a good time Phil” he said, also lifting his t-shirt so he could change, showing his tanned torso, “and what about you Phoebe?” he asked Nurse Wells now, who was looking at the pair with a smirk, seeing how a flushtered Phil was strugging to put on his work clothes.

“Oh, it was also fine, thanks Dan, I hope your weekend was also good but I have to go now, see you at break boys!” she rapidly waved and exited the room quickly, letting the both alone inside.

Dan shrugged at the nurse’s behaviour, not thinking too much about it. He looked at Phil again, who was now closing his locker when he noticed Phil’s hair was messed up from dressing so fast, “Here” Dan said, his fingers brushing the other man’s fringe a bit, “now you look professional” were Dan’s last words before exiting the changing rooms, letting a slightly red faced Phil calm himself a bit before facing a new day.

__________________

It had been a calming morning for both of the doctors. Severe cases of flu, a broken arm and a baby who apparently had an alergic reaction to something.

They were now on their break, Dan standing up next to the coffee machine, chatting with some of the nurses that were looking dreamily at him, like he was a prince from some fairytale.

Phil was sitting in one of the tables, trying to read some article to distract himself from looking at Dan, but it was impossible. Suddenly the chair next to him moved, making him startle from his dream and seeing Phoebe again. “What are you looking at with those eyes, Lester?” she jokingly asked while sitting down next to her co-worker.

Phil, not really wanting to tell Phoebe about his crush, just gave her a sad smile and muttered a “nothing” before looking down at the article again.

“C'mon Phil, what’s bothering you? You can tell me, you know that right?” Phoebe told him, wanting him to open up about the crush he had on Dan but she knew she wasn’t gonna get much about it.

“Phoebe I don’t wanna talk about it right now it’s just…” was all he could say when a nurse entered the break room panting, “Dr. Lester,” she shouted, making Phil and everyone look at her “the baby you attended earlier is getting worse, he is not responding well, they need you again.”

Phil stood as fast as lightning and bolted out of the break room, all of his brain now focusing on just saving that baby.

__________________

Dan was chatting with the nurses happily, once in a while sipping his now cold coffee when he heard a nurse burst into the room running asking for Dr. Lester.

He saw his co-worker’s face get paler than it already was and putting himself in professional mood. He was impressed by Phil to be honest, he had always noticed how much of his life he dedicated to his work.

Phil always asked him about his ambitions or more trivial things in his life, but he never got to ask back, he didn’t really know why. It wasn’t that he was not interested in his co-worker’s life because he really wanted to know more about Phil, but he always had had a bad timing when it came to asking things.

A nurse’s question brought him back to Earth. “Dr. Howell, are you listening?”

“Oh sorry, I got a bit distracted by that emergency, maybe I should also go, see if I can help” Dan excused himself, making his way to his office still thinking about how to approach Phil.

__________________

Phil was repressing his nervousness in front of the whole situation, trying to be as professional as he could in this emergency. Apparently the allergic reaction had gotten worse than before, and his lungs were closing up so the baby was having trouble breathing.

When he examined the baby this morning his lungs were fine, so they had put him in the observation room for a couple of hours so they could check if he had more allergies that hadn’t been detected. That is when it all got worse.

Phil entered the observation room running, asking for an oxigen mask and some other medications so they could get the breathing to normal again. The baby was crying hysterically, probably because of the unexpected surroundings. They had brought in the oxigen mask and he located it in the baby’s mouth and nose, giving him a little massage with his fingers on the chest so he could expand his lungs, also trying to calm him down so he stopped crying.

It was working, the baby was starting to breathe normally again, his crying now turning to little whimpers and that also reassured him that it was okay now. He could finally breath again.

He really thought they would lose the baby there. He was really struggling for breath and he didn’t know if the massage was going to be enough. Phil had been really scared.

He wanted to talk to the parents again, tell them that apart from the allergy his baby also had asthma but he didn’t see it earlier so he let the baby with a nurse and exited the room so he could explain what had happened.

They were sitting in the observation room’s plastic chairs, the both of them crying. “Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence,” he said, startling them both,making them stand up from their seats “your baby is okay, apart from the allergy that I detected before, he also has asthma, but I didn’t see the sympthoms earlier since he was breathing fine.” Phil explained them as good and clear as he could.

“We want to keep him overnight, just for observation. I will be taking the night shift today so I can watch him over if there would be any complications.” He also told them. After being that scared he couldn’t not stay with the baby, he was still a bit tense form the emergency, so he really wanted to reassure them it was going to be fine. “You can see him now if you want to, but you cannot stay overnight. Also once you have finished I want to talk to you on how to treat asthma attacks for the future, so come by my office later.”

The parents could only nod at him repeatedly, making sure they understood what he was saying before thanking him and going to see their baby.

It was going to be a long night for Phil.

__________________

Dan was changing his clothes ready to go home when he spotted a bit of Phil’s shirt out of the locker. Wait a minute, that was the shirt he was wearing when he entered the changing rooms, was Phil still here?

He looked at the clock, it was way past 10 already. He had only stayed because he had to finish some paperwork from Friday. 'Had he gone home on his work clothes?’, Dan didn’t think so. 'It won’t be weird if I check if Phil is still around, right?’ He was a bot worried about him and the baby after that scare in the break room.

He closed his locker again and went in search of Phil. He guessed he was in his own office but when he knoked and heard no sound inside he frowned. He knocked again, this time opening the door just to see an empty office. 'Where could he be?’

Dan saw one of the night shift nurses making his way to the break room when he called her “Nurse Miller wait!”

“Dr. Howell, what are you doing here?” Nurse Miller asked him, not really knowing what Dan was doing here at this time.

“Oh I wanted to talk to Dr. Lester before I went home and he wasn’t in his office, do you know where he is?” Dan asked her, really praying she knew about where Phil could be.

Nurse Miller really had to restrain herself from smirking (her co-workers were going to be so excited when she got to tell them about this), so she put her most neutral face before speaking “I saw Dr. Lester in the observation room. He was still taking care of the baby that he had an emergency of, you know which one, right?”

“Oh yeah, thank you so much Nurse Miller” he told her with a smile, before heading out into the observation room of the hospital.

__________________

When Dan arrived to the almost dark observation room he didn’t really expect to see what he was seeing right now. Phil was sat in one of the armchairs located at the end of the room, the little baby resting on top of his chest, holding him gently from the head and bottom, one of his thumbs caressing the baby’s little ear.

Dan entered the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the doctor or the baby. Apparently Phil was too focused on the baby to notice him.

Phil looked up when he saw a large shadow approach him, startling him and the baby who let out a whimper which Phil shushed and the baby was calm again. “Dan, what are you doing here?” he asked the other doctor quietly.

“I wanted to check on you and the baby after you left so abruptly from the break room earlier, I saw that you hadn’t gone home yet so…” Dan explained, sitting down in the other armchair next to Phil’s, moving it a bit so they could face each other.

“Oh the baby is fine, he had an asthma attack and I wanted to stay overnight to see if he did okay” Phil told him, reassuring him that the baby was going to live perfectly.

“And you, Phil? How are you?” Dan asked him. It had been a pretty big scare for all of them,  and he was sure it was a bigger one for Phil.

Phil looked at him with a surprised expression first. Dan didn’t really asked him much about his life, so he wasn’t sure why he was insisting on knowing how was he. 'Should I tell him the truth?’ was on Phil’s mind.

“Phil really, how are you?” Dan asked him again, putting a hand on his knee, shaking it a little. Phil looked at him again, deciding that for once in his life he would be honest with his feelings.

“I was really scared we would lose him” Phil explained, looking at the ceiling, not wanting Dan to see his watery eyes, “I arrived to the room and he was crying so hard I wasn’t really sure I could get him to breath normally again. I was one of the most scary experiences of my life. I have only lost a life once, and I swore to myself that never again.” He didn’t dare to look at Dan, not now that he had mentioned that other horrible experience.

“Oh Phil…” he head Dan whisper quietly, squeezing his knee “I’m so sorry I didn’t know you had lost a life before. I’m really sorry.” Sincerity could be heard in Dan’s voice, Phil was sure of it so he decided he would tell him about it. The box was opened now, right?

“It was a few years ago, in another hospital. I was just starting as a doctor and well… A family had  brought their child in who was having a problem to breath, and since there was a child involved they asked for my assistance,” Phil took a deep breath before continuing, his thumb brushing against the baby ear a couple of times “The child had had a severe case of pneumonia a few days before but I didn’t know that, I wasn’t informed, and he was struggling with it again and I couldn’t do much to help him.”

Dan could see Phil’s tears running down his cheeks, onto his neck and ending their path under Phil’s work shirt. “That boy died because I didn’t do my job well, I couldn’t treat him like he needed because I was still not experienced enough and it still haunts me to this day, terrified that I will loose a life again. And when a saw the baby struggling for breath I had a terrible flashback to that day.”

The crying doctor lifted the hand that was in the baby’s head to clean his tears, putting it back again where it had been. Dan didn’t really know what to say. He felt horrible for Phil, he couldn’t imagine loosing a life in front of your eyes and beating yourself up for it every single day.

He was looking at the baby when he started talking again “I talked to the family before he died. I told them I was sorry but I knew that wasn’t enough. They told me that they were sorry too, that it wasn’t my fault, they child had been sick and the previous doctor had told them he had little chances of surviving… But I still didn’t feel okay so I decided to train myself more before going back to being a doctor. And now, here I am.”

Dan was amazed by Phil’s strength. He couldn’t believe the man in front of him. He had done everything on his will to save that child. “Phil…” he whispered to him, not really knowing what to say next.

“You should go Dr. Howell, it is late and you need to work tomorrow” Phil told him, not really wanting Dan to stay and see him like this anymore.

Dan was sensing what Phil wanted to do by calling him by his professional name. He wanted him to go, to leave him alone so he could hide in himself again, but oh no, Dan wasn’t getting any of that. He couldn’t let Phil alone. “I’m not going anywhere Phil, not after this”

“Dr. Howell please go home, I will be okay I promise, I just need to be alone…” Phil pleaded him, he didn’t really want him to stay. He wanted to cry alone, not really wanting any comfort because he didn’t think he deserved it.

“No Phil, stop doing that. Look at me,” Dan called him out, annoyed at Phil’s behaviour now, “Stop calling me Dr. Howell to distance yourself from me, okay? I am staying with you and that’s final, I’m not letting you deal with this alone.”

Phil, tired from all day and not finding really a point in arguing with him anymore murmured a quiet “Okay Dan” before falling asleep.

__________________

Dan saw that Phil had fallen asleep, the baby still on his arms also sleeping. He slumped back onto the armchair looking (or admiring) his co-worker’s features that he hadn’t noticed before.

His mind started wandering off. Phil had dealt with almost losing a life just a few hours ago, and he still told Dan about the horrible experience he had had a few years back. Phil was a really strong person, he must say.

He really wanted to get closer to Phil now that he had learned more about him. Dan had always admired him, he was so clever and empathized so well with the families, he wanted to learn to do that from him, yes he was clever too but his emotions weren’t the most adequate when it came to people, maybe that’s why he always stopped himself from asking Phil things. He was scared of not being able to understand and connect with Phil like the other had done, and that would mean losing whatever bond they had managed to create.

Dan yawned, not really wanting to sleep but he couldn’t help it. He crossed his arms and put his neck in the most comfrotable position he could before closing his eyes for a few hours.

__________________

He woke up to a faint crying and shushing.

“Wha…?” Dan said, disoriented, sitting a bit straighter and rubbing his eyes finally focusing on the surroundings. The baby was crying and Phil was trying to calm him down but he was having trouble with it.

“Shhhhh everything is fine little one” he heard Phil whisper while rocking him a bit but it didn’t seem to be working. He could see that Phil had a scared look on his face, probably worried that what happened before could happen again.

Dan knew he needed to think of something to calm the baby and he thought about what mothers often told him, that skin-to-skin contact seemed to be the best thing.

“Phil, hey Phil” he called out, his voice not very loud, just enough to catch the other doctor’s attention. Phil looked at him, a scared expression still on his face.

“Give me the baby for a minute please” Dan asked him, extending his arms so he could grab the baby. Phil cautiously handed him the baby, not really knowing what Dan intended to do. Once Dan had a hold of the baby he spoke to Phil again “Take off your shirt”

“WHAT!?” Phil almost screamed. What was even Dan asking him to do?

“Phil trust me, okay?” Dan asked him again, trying to calm the baby himself but not getting any improvements.

Phil saw how serious Dan was being about this so he did as he was told. He took out his shirt, letting it in the armchair’s arm rest. “Okay, now what?”

“Here,” Dan handed him the baby again, “hold him against your chest while rubbbing his back a little.”

Phil did what the other doctor was asking him to, and he could finally see how the baby was starting to fall asleep again, now resting his head on Phil’s beating heart, probably the sould calming him down.

“How even…” Phil looked at Dan with wide eyes, not really believing that it had worked.

Dan showed him a small smile, letting his dimple show a bit. “Mothers often tell me that skin-to-skin contact with the baby makes them calm down, so I thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try it out.” he commented, his hand caressing the baby’s back a bit, his fingers brushing lightly against Phil’s.

“Thank you.” Phil told him with a smile, trying to express with his face that he meant it for more than just calming the baby.

“No need to thank me, Phil.” Dan replied, leting his body fall back against the armchair, going back to sleep.

__________________

It was nearing 6 o'clock in the morning and Phil had just put the baby into his bed. Having the baby against his bare chest had been one of the most amazing experiences in his life, and all thanks to Dan.

Speaking of Dan, he wasn’t looking very comfortable right now, his head on the edge of the armchair, his legs badly twisted… He was debating about waking him up or not when he heard Dan’s little moan, his body position changing, like he was starting to wake up.

'Oh god, even his moans are sexy’ was Phil’s thought. He took a breath and was walking back to the armchair to grab his shirt and put it back on when he heard another moan and saw Dan stretching himself, his shirt lifting up a bit, letting Phil see a bit of his stomach skin.

'This is torture’ was on Phil mind. He turned a bit, grabbed his shirt and put it on, when he heard Dan’s voice. “Morning Dr. Lester, how is the baby doing?”

Phil turned again to look at Dan, who was loking pretty attractive just sitting there in the armchair, his hair messed up and puffy face from sleeping, which Phil wanted to grab and kiss till they both gasped for air but he knew he couldn’t so he just put a small smile on his face and answered him “Oh, the baby is fine, he slept through all night after you suggested the skin-to-skin thing so yeah…”

“And you Phil? Are you feeling better?” Dan asked him with a concerned look while he stood up walking up to him.

“Yes Dan, don’t worry, I will be fine.” Phil reassured him, now nervous that Dan was coming closer to him so he started taking a few steps back.

“Really because,” Dan started saying, grabbing Phil’s shirt from the bottom and bringing him forward while lifting it a bit “You put your shirt backwards” he told him, laughing at it.

“Let me.” Dan continued, lifting the shirt more making Phil lift his arms so Dan could take it off.

Once Dan had already turned the shirt and managed to put it on Phil, now correctly. He passed his hands through Phil’s now clothed chest, trying to iron the shirt a bit. “There we go.” He could feel Phil leaning into his touch, feeling his heartbeat through in his fingers, noticing his fast rhythm.

Dan put a hand on the other doctor’s arm and looking into his blue eyes quietly started speaking “We can grab a coffee before we start the day but before that I need to change again… Wait for me in the break room, okay?” and with that sentence Dan made his way out the observation room.

It took Phil several minutes to have a normal heartbeat again.

__________________

Dan was walking to the changing room thinking about the last few hours. He and Phil had become closer than just to call each other co-workers, that for sure. After Phil had told him about his experience he didn’t really want him to deal with anything alone, that for sure. But did he really want just a friendship with Phil? That was the question.

Dan was distractedly changing his clothes when Nurse Wells entered the changing room. “Oh, hey Dr. Howell, didn’t expect you to be here so early” she commented, knowing it was odd to see Dan here so early.

“Hello Nurse Wells, actually I slept here. I stayed with Dr. Lester and the baby in the observation room. I wanted to check on the baby after the emergency scare and I ended up sleeping there.” Dan said, like it was the most common thing of the world.

“Really? That’s so thoughtful of you, Dr. Howell.” Phoebe looked at his profile and noticed the purple bags under his eyes and the messed hair, he definitely hadn’t slept at his house. “Was he okay?”

“Yeah, he was fine, Dr. Lester was holding him when I entered and was sleeping peacefully” Dan answered, not expecting Phoebe’s next question.

“So, once you checked that the baby was okay why didn’t you go home?” Nurse Wells inquired him.

Dan looked at her before answering, “the baby was but Phil… erm Dr. Lester wasn’t.” The doctor corrected himself rapidly, nervously closing his locker and rushing his way out of the door, not giving Nurse Wells a chance of asking another question.

__________________

Both doctors were having coffee now, sitting next to each other talking about trivial things, not really wanting to get to work after the night they had had before, but it seemed like the universe was against them right now.

The parents of the baby had arrived so Phil had to leave to talk to them, sending Dan a tired smile before walking to his office.

That tired smile let Dan thinking that he didn’t really want to be only friends with the other doctor.

__________________

The day was over. FINALLY.

Phil was already in the changing room, happy that everyhing was fine now and he could go home. He carefully put his work uniform inside the locker and rested his forehead against it, letting his tiredness overtake him and closing his eyes for a moment.

“Phil…” Dan’s voice interrupted his calming moment, making him jump.

“C'mon, I will change and I will give you a ride home, I have an extra helmet on the motorbike” Dan offered, not really wanting to let Phil risk falling asleep in the bus stop.

“Oh Dan, that’s not nec…” was the only thing Phil could say before Dan interrupted him.

“Phil no, I’m giving you a ride home. I won’t risk you falling asleep at the bus stop.” Dan pointed out, “please, let me do this for you.”

“Dan, you are tired too, you stayed with me all night, remember?.” Phil reminded him, but it seemed like Dan was getting non of it.

“Phil, yes I stayed but I’m not that tired, you went throught an emotional rollercoaster yesterday, that is not good for your brain, you know that. Please,” Dan almost pleaded him, grabbing his hand and putting his fingers through the other doctor’s ,“let me do this for you.”

“Okay,” Phil finally agreed, “I will let you ride me home.”

“Thank you” Dan smiled at him, not really wanting to release his hand from Phil’s grip.

__________________

They were in the hospital parking lot, Dan handing Phil the extra helmet he always brought around in case something came up and someone needed a ride home.

Phil put it on his head but Dan noticed it was a bit loose, so he reached for the straps, tightened them when he noticed a strand of hair almost not letting Phil see, so he brushed it wasy with his hand, caressing his forehead a bit, “There you go, ready?” Dan offered him a smile, and Phil was glad the helmets didn’t hide all their face so he could see Dan’s dimple. Phil eagerly nodded, excited about the motorbike ride.

“Okay,” Dan said, straddling the motorbike correctly. 'I wish he would straddle me like that to be honest’ was all Phil could think of. “Sit behind me and circle your arms around my waist.” he explained to Phil, who did as he was told but not tight enough for Dan.

“No Phil, like this,” Dan grabbed Phil’s arms, tightening them around his waist, now Phil’s chest and his back flushed together.

“Now we are ready… Where to, my companion?” Dan asked him, laughing a bit.

“My bed…” Phil answered, his tiredness talking for him, not realising what he had said until a few beats had passed “Wait no! I’m sorry it’s just I’m tired Dan just…”

Dan laughed at him, oh such innocent Phil. “Your bed it is” Dan whispered into the night before starting the motorbike.

__________________

Once they arrived to Phil’s block, Dan parked the motrobike, none of them getting off the bike but the both of them taking the helmets off and letting them hang off the motorbikes handles.

Dan girated his body, now stradding the motorbike backwards so he could look at Phil, who was looking at Dan with a little smile.

“Thank you for the ride Dan, I really enjoyed it” Phil told him, not really wanting to let go of his company.

“I’m glad, Phil. It was nice, wasn’t it?” Dan said, not really looking forward to go back to his house either, trying not to show that he was in fact tired and wanted to spend more time with Phil till a yawn made his way to his mouth. Damn it.

Phil, seeing how tired Dan was wanted to offer to stay with him, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. He discarded the idea but moved a bit forwards, not really managing much since he was straddling the motorbike, and pecked Dan on the cheek before whispering a “Good night Dan, rest well.”

Phil was standing up when he felt Dan’s hand grab his, making him sit again on the motorbike, “Dan what…” was all he could say when he felt another hand on the back of his neck, bringing him closer so that they were now kissing.

It was a brief kiss, the both of them turning red, Dan a bit embarrassed that the other doctor hadn’t responded to the kiss as Dan thought he would. But as soon as he went to apologize, a pair of hands had grabbed his cheeks, bringing him into an open mouthed kiss, making his hands thread his fingers through the other’s hair, trying to bring the blue eyed doctor as close as he could.

Once they both parted ways, they looked into each others eyes briefly, small smiles on their faces. “I was thinking that it is too late to let you go back home since you are tired so maybe you would want to stay, to sleep I mean…” Phil offered, his cheeks getting more red than they were before.

“Yeah, it is probably better if I stay you know? Being tired risks having an accident and…” Dan trailed off, getting off the motorbike, grabbing one of the helmets and lending Phil a hand so he could get off.

“My couch is not really great to sleep so you would have to stay with me if you don’t mind…” Phil said, picking the other helmet before grabbing Dan’s hand and leading them both to the main door.

“Oh no worries, as you said before we were actually headed to your bed, are you a psychic or something?” Dan laughed as they made their way inside Phil’s home, putting the helmets in the doorway before walking to the bedroom.

“Um, I like to think my grandma actually passed me some of her powers,” Phil laughed too, “now I think we are going to…”

“Going to what?” Dan inquired him, bringing his face closer to Phil’s, making him back up till he tripped and fell backwards into the bed, making Dan fall on top of him since they were holding hands.

“I’m not really gonna tell you, I will let you discover it by yourself” the last part being a moan since Dan was kissing his neck with open mouthed kisses, making him squirm underneath the other doctor.

“That’s gonna be fun” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear before straddling him properly and kissing him again.

Oh and it had been fun.

But not so much when they had to show up at 8 am at the hospital, both with their hair messed up and necks marked with hickeys making all their co workers tease them about it.

Well, at least now they could hide from them in storage closets and make out till one of them had a new patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
